


Tren de medianoche

by Laurelin_94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: A cuatro días de su boda con Willy Tybur, Frieda y Zeke se encuentran en un tren. La razón les grita, el corazón se niega a escuchar: ¿por qué el destino conspiraba contra su felicidad? ¿Por qué no eran valientes para enfrentar las cosas? Abatidos por su forzosa separación, intentarán resolver sus dilemas y, quizás, replantearse si merecía la pena desechar su verdadero amor...
Relationships: Frieda Reiss/Zeke
Kudos: 4





	Tren de medianoche

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este fic va dedicado para Grisell Martínez.**

* * *

Un ligero temblor remeció el cristal de una ventana del subterráneo, en señal del tren que marchaba a gran velocidad frente a la Estación Nueve. Era el tercero que Frieda vio pasar en la noche y como en las dos veces anteriores, impidió que su vestido se alzara por efecto de la brisa, aun cuando no había ni una persona que pudiera avergonzarse con tal situación. Mirando el reloj de su muñeca, calculó la hora: faltaba poco para la medianoche.

—/—/—/—

—Espera la Línea Trece y dirígete al último vagón cuando subas.

—/—/—/—

Fue la última indicación que recibió por teléfono, antes de salir de casa, y tal recuerdo bastó para hacerla suspirar contra su voluntad: ¿realmente hacía lo correcto? Su rostro afligido respondió por ella, no había vuelta atrás; odiaba pisar dos mundos sin saber a cuál pertenecer por completo. Frieda pudo sentir cómo la incertidumbre anudaba su garganta y limpió una lágrima traicionera, mientras contemplaba el anillo de diamante que adornaba su dedo anular. El símbolo de su futura unión con el hombre que no podría hacerla feliz, por más que se esforzara.

—«No tiene la culpa» —se repitió varias veces, consciente de la media verdad de aquel pensamiento; pues el novio había accedido a cortejarla por pedido de sus padres, verdaderos artífices del compromiso, aun sabiendo que no sería totalmente correspondido.

Desde el día que lo conoció, Willy Tybur había sido un buen hombre y no merecía ningún daño de su parte. ¿Por qué jugaba con sus sentimientos de esa manera? ¿Estaba dispuesta a condenarse por él o a someterlo al sufrimiento de un matrimonio desdichado? ¿Por qué Frieda Reiss reprimía la voz de su propio corazón?

Los pensamientos de la muchacha se detuvieron al oír el silbido del próximo tren y esperó a que éste se estacionara, dejando ver la etiqueta de una de sus puertas: «Línea Trece». Reuniendo la poca fortaleza que tenía, abandonó el asiento de la estación por inercia, subió al tren y se aferró a uno de los pasamanos cuando el vehículo reanudó su viaje. Ya instalada, ignoró a las tres personas sentadas en el tercer compartimiento, caminó hasta la puerta de transición y pasó al cuarto vagón, apenas ocupado por un hombre dormido contra la ventana.

El leve frío de la madrugada contrastó con el calor de sus mejillas, al compás de sus latidos acelerados, cada vez avanzaba más a la última sección y ya no había gente que pudiera _incomodarlos_. Casi a punto de abrir la última escotilla, pudo ver a Zeke desde la ventana, sentado en la fila de asientos del fondo; y supo que él también se había percatado de su presencia, al contemplar cómo limpiaba su abrigo de la ceniza que le había caído encima, a causa del cigarro que fumaba.

Seis meses de _separación_ : el poder de la nostalgia la golpeó en lo más profundo y antes de pasar, suspiró, rogando no flaquear frente al verdadero amor del que se tuvo que alejar a la fuerza. Por su parte, Zeke se levantó en el mismo instante que Frieda entraba al último vagón, tal como habían acordado: le pareció que la distancia no había hecho efecto en ella, casi tan reluciente como la última vez que se vieron en su fiesta de cumpleaños, a excepción de las pequeñas ojeras como posible producto del insomnio.

—Pensé que no llegarías —tras un largo e incómodo silencio, Zeke fue el primero en hablar.

—No sé cómo vine tan rápido —apenas le sostuvo la mirada.

—Bueno, sueles ser puntual —con una mueca extraña, tomó su mano para distender su nerviosismo—. Ven, los asientos son más cómodos aquí.

—Gracias —se dejó llevar por él y se sentó a una prudente distancia—. No has cambiado mucho.

—Tú tampoco —y de allí, ninguno habló por largos segundos, aprovechando contemplarse como no lo habían hecho en muchos meses, hasta que el joven de lentes volvió a intervenir—. Leí la sección de «Espectáculos» en el periódico: eres famosa, ¿sabías?

—Eso creo —el sarcasmo de Zeke motivó una pequeña risa de Frieda, quien se arrepintió al instante por su reacción—. Debo culpar a mis padres esta vez…

—Tal vez de todo —respondió en un tono que sólo ella pudo entender—. Es en cuatro días, ¿verdad?

—Zeke…

—Oye, todo está bien —se le adelantó, tras percibir su disgusto por la boda.

—No, no lo está —arrugó el ceño—. Las cosas no debieron terminar así.

—No te culpo de nada, si es lo que piensas.

—¿Por qué me llamaste? —inquirió, directa.

—Quería saber cómo estabas —imitó su actitud—. Esto no ha sido fácil, Frieda. Sé muy bien por qué tus padres se opusieron a lo nuestro y a estas alturas, es imposible hacerles cambiar de opinión. Al parecer, un empresario tiene más valor que un doctor a punto de titularse…

—Sabes que eso no me importa.

—Pero a tu familia sí —replicó—. Si no puedo ganarme su aprobación, por lo menos concédeme algo de tranquilidad.

—¿De qué forma? —aquel pedido intrigó a Frieda.

—Háblame de él —Zeke se enderezó en su asiento, mirando a la nada—: ¿es bueno contigo? Realmente —titubeó—, ¿llegó a quererte?

—Está enterado de lo nuestro —dicha revelación lo hizo voltear al instante—: un día me encontró llorando aferrada a una carta tuya. Me dijo que lo previnieron al respecto, pero no esperaba una reacción tan…

—Tan… ¿cómo?

—Es que —presa de tantas emociones, cedió al llanto— Willy me aseguró que no sería como mi padre y confiaba en que algún día podría ganarse mi corazón, sin presionarme. Seguía amándote, Zeke; y preferí callar, porque vi que él también era alguien bueno y mis padres estaban contentos. Pensé que si me esmeraba, yo…

—Entiendo, Frieda. Era lo que quería saber… —tomó el pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió su rostro con cierto temor— por favor, no llores: has sido honesta conmigo y yo… —Zeke se llevó una mano a la frente, tanto o más aturdido como ella— lo siento, ¡por más que lo intento, no tengo el valor de dejarte ir! Debería ser más fuerte.

—Ya no digas nada. Sólo… quedémonos así —se aferró a él sin pensar y dejó que sus brazos la rodearan, recordando aquellos días gloriosos a su lado.

— _Penúltima estación en tres minutos, no habrá más paradas hasta la sede central_ —mediante una bocina del vagón, la voz del maquinista los alertó sobre el final del recorrido, sin que esto hiciera efecto en la pareja, totalmente absorta en dedicarse lo que parecían sus últimos momentos juntos.

—Extrañaba esto —una sonrisa disimuló su propio dolor.

—También yo —por primera vez en muchos meses, la joven volvió a sonreír mientras sentía el palpitar de su corazón, bajo la tela del abrigo—. ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?

—Frieda, te he amado desde siempre y quiero lo mejor para ti —hundió su nariz en su cabellera negra, deleitándose con el olor a lavanda que tanto le agradaba—. Si el destino decidió alejarnos, lo aceptaré sólo si consigues ser feliz.

—No puedo… —lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Debes —suplicó, temeroso de no poder controlar sus impulsos, y se separó lentamente de ella—. Vuelve a casa, por favor…

El tren se detuvo en la Estación Diez, tal como estaba previsto. La puerta del vagón se abrió y por espacio de un minuto, el mundo dejó de existir para ambos. Los intensos zafiros de la muchacha brillaron al contemplar los ojos azules de Zeke, cuya mano acariciaba todo el contorno de su rostro: la suavidad de su piel lo estremeció a tal punto de no medir el descenso de su dedo índice más allá de su mentón; tampoco fue consciente de la distancia que se iba acortando por decisión de Frieda, cuando sus manos tomaban la solapa de su abrigo, con claras intenciones de atraerlo hacia ella.

El frío de medianoche pasó a segundo plano y cuando la puerta del vagón volvió a cerrarse, los amantes ya se habían unido en un largo beso, uno que expresaba todo el ardor contenido por tantos meses. El tren prosiguió su marcha, conforme sus manos danzaban agitadas, quitándose los abrigos. Un fuerte jadeo abandonó los labios de Frieda, al sentir la boca de Zeke besar su cuello, mientras éste la jalaba para sentarla a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Su corazón retumbó: ¿estaba sucediendo? ¿Se entregarían nuevamente? La respuesta llegó al verla desabrochar su blusa: sin perder el tiempo, besó sus senos y Frieda revolvió sus cabellos rubios en sutil reclamo, ansiosa por las cosquillas que su barba le provocaba. Los gemidos de su amado aumentaron su éxtasis y bajo tanta ropa, la mujer sintió la presión de su miembro contra sus muslos: ¿cómo podía contener tanto deseo en silencio? Apenada por el daño que le había causado con su separación, se prometió brindarle todo lo que tenía guardado para él; y le pareció que Zeke pensaba de la misma forma, cuando sus enormes manos tomaron sus caderas, simulando el movimiento que tanto querían hacer sin ninguna prenda.

La cordura del médico desapareció con los besos de Frieda, el calor de sus cuerpos iba en aumento. Rendido a su sensualidad, dejó que la muchacha abriera su camisa, metió las manos bajo su vestido y notó que no llevaba ropa interior: asombrado por semejante descubrimiento, quedó fascinado ante la idea de verla dispuesta a algo más que una charla de despedida y procedió a complacerla cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo. Frieda contuvo sus gritos en vano y arqueó su espalda en el instante que la atrevida mano de Zeke se deslizó por su intimidad, desatando el alma furiosa oculta bajo su angelical figura.

Excitada al máximo, no demoró en abrir su pantalón y con un suave susurro, le pidió que la hiciera suya. La entrada de su virilidad anuló todo remordimiento y entre gritos de placer, cabalgó sobre su amado mientras clamaba su nombre, segura de que jamás lograría ser feliz si él no estaba a su lado. Frieda mezcló su felicidad con el llanto propio de una _despedida_ fogosa y Zeke la embistió con más potencia, rogando que aquel momento quedara grabado en su memoria para siempre. Por largos minutos se entregaron a sus más bajos instintos, bañados por las luces y sombras que se intercalaban gracias al parpadeo del alumbrado.

Al límite de su esfuerzo, Zeke sintió un enorme cosquilleo en su entrepierna y echó la cabeza hacia atrás: era la señal perfecta para Frieda. Sonrojada y muy cerca de su estallido, profundizó el contacto, perdida en el veloz deslizar de sus sexos, sintió las contracciones de su interior y se dejó envolver en un orgasmo que acabó con la poca resistencia de Zeke. Como era habitual en sus encuentros, salió de su intimidad por solicitud de la joven y la vio arrodillarse ante él; sólo esperó unos segundos más, complacido por la delicada mano que agitaba su longitud, hasta que un ronco gemido gutural marcó su liberación y convulsionó en un profundo éxtasis, embelesado con el escurrir de su esencia por los labios de Frieda.

El último paradero del tren todavía estaba muy lejos. Abrumados por su reciente entrega, la pareja se recostó en el asiento donde hicieron el amor y en silencio, recuperaron el aliento. El golpe de la realidad no tardó en manifestarse y tras haberse calmado por completo, se miraron con tristeza: la boda seguía en cuenta regresiva, ellos ya no eran novios. Todo permanecía en su lugar.

Zeke emitió un suspiro de resignación y aceptando el dolor de su separación definitiva, le indicó que era momento de abandonar el vagón. Entre besos, fueron vistiéndose hasta estar lo suficientemente arreglados y esperaron a que el tren se detuviera en la estación final para bajar. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana.

—Parece que somos los últimos pasajeros —Frieda sintió cómo el eco de su voz rebotaba en los grandes escalones que subía con Zeke, rumbo a los exteriores del subterráneo.

—Menos gente, es lo mejor —exhaló vaho en sus manos para ganar calor.

—Concuerdo —asintió, cabizbaja—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo —se detuvo al final de la escalera y la miró igual que en el vagón, aun cuando la razón le pedía a gritos controlarse.

—Debo volver… —dijo Frieda, mas no como una afirmación, y aquello acentuó el dilema que tanto detestaban enfrentar.

¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso? Zeke y Frieda temían averiguarlo: sus dedos entrelazados tardaron en desunirse, a la espera de alguna revelación que cambiara el curso de las cosas. Sus pies torcieron y ya en la calle, ambos avanzaron en sentido opuesto. Una fuerte brisa obligó a Frieda a abrigarse más y en cuestión de segundos, el pavimento quedó empapado por un aguacero repentino, cual señal del cielo que parecía empatizar con su lacerado corazón. Las gotas de lluvia se confundían con sus lágrimas, el frío desterraba la calidez que Zeke le había obsequiado, la creciente soledad terminó por envolverla.

Su lucha interna le impedía voltear, tal como Zeke lo estaba experimentando, tras desperdiciar otro cigarrillo mal encendido: no era el primero que fumaba en toda la noche, aunque sí el tercero que desechó por su impotencia. Los recuerdos de su momento pasional con Frieda lo acosaban sin parar, la idea de verla unida a otro hombre carcomía su orgullo, el exquisito sabor de su mujer aún seguía impregnado en su boca. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no era capaz de comenzar de nuevo? Zeke resopló furioso, en el mismo instante que decidió parar. Su cuerpo giró en persecución de su anhelo más soñado, su voz profirió el nombre causante de sus desvelos y la respuesta no tardó en llegar, cuando vio a la muchacha correr hacia él, desesperada.

Bajo la lluvia, Zeke y Frieda volvieron a encontrarse en un enérgico abrazo. Sus labios sellaron la promesa que antaño se hicieron. Sus corazones tomaron la decisión final.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches! Sumo una nueva historia para la lista, algo mediano y también difícil… ¡es que por primera vez, escribo un ZekFrie! Jajajaja técnicamente me tocaba colgarlo para esta Navidad, pero muchas cosas se me cruzaron y quería esmerarme mucho con este fanfic, porque es un obsequio para una amiga bien linda del fandom :’)

¡Me alegro un montón de haber conocido _Shingeki No Kyojin_! He conocido tantas shipps que me hacen alucinar, y aunque es la primera vez que trabajo con Zeke y Frieda, espero volver a escribir algo de ellos en un futuro no muy lejano; así que, desde el fondo de mi kokorito, deseo que esta pequeña historia te haya gustado un montón, **Griss** ; y una vez más, gracias por tu amistad :3

¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, buena suerte a todos! :D


End file.
